


After the Banquet

by Jenny_Starseed



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, banquet fic, canon AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 06:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13094742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenny_Starseed/pseuds/Jenny_Starseed
Summary: After the banquet, Yuuri remembers everything.





	After the Banquet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mermaidfinn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mermaidfinn/gifts).



> For mermaidfinn.
> 
> Merry Christmas and I hope you like it.

Yuuri cursed whoever forgot to shut the curtains.

Yuuri tugged his extra-large hoodie over head and wondered if it was too much to put on his mask inside a hotel. Black hoodie, black sweat pants, black shoes, black everything. He wondered if he looked like a cat burglar in one of those bad American action movies Phichit made him watch. He wished he had a spare pair of glasses that weren't blue. Anything, anything to avoid--

"YUURI!"

Oh god. Oh god. Keep walking. Keep breathing. One foot in front of the other. Rinse and repeat.

"Yuuri?"

He felt a hand on his shoulder and nearly jumped. GAH! How on earth did he get so close? He didn't even know how Victor caught up with him so fast. It's those light feet. Victor swanned in front of him, light on his toes.

"I missed you!" said Victor, half pouting, half...pining? Nah, it can't be. Suddenly, he had an armful of Victor Nikiforov clinging on him. He smelled like citrus and vanilla. It's unfair that anyone can look and smell this good after a night of partying and 5 hours of sleep.

"It's only been a few hours, Victor," said Yuuri, thankful that Victor couldn't see his face. It made the words come out much easier.

"But it felt like a very long time. I was impatient to see you." Victor let go and with his hands on his shoulder, took a good look at Yuuri. “How’s your head? Did you have a terrible morning?"

"Um, I'm ok," mumbled Yuuri. It was impossible to look away from the full force of Victor's beauty. The way his hair fell over his eyes just so. He looked cozy in his navy sweatshirt and dark wash jeans. Carelessly casual like he walked out of a magazine ad. Except that Yuuri has never seen Victor smile a smile that was so impossibly wide before. It seemed to light up his whole face and it melted a bit of the nervous knots rumbling around in his stomach. How can anything go wrong when Victor looked so genuinely pleased with him?

"Have you've had anything to eat?"

"Not really."

"Are you going to the breakfast buffet?"

"Um-"

"It's fine if you are. But I was thinking, there is this little place I know. It's nice. We can talk quietly. When do you need to check out of the hotel? Or if you don't have time, we can go up to my room and have room service."

"Uh--"

"Or am I being too forward?" asked Victor. "You can tell me. People often say I'm too much. But you can tell me when to stop. I won’t mind really!"

Yuuri is reminded strongly of his dog, Vicchan. How he was always bright and eager to greet Yuuri when he came home after a long practice. Loud, cuddly and child-like. It catches Yuuri so off guard, he found himself saying, "Yes."

Victor tilted his head. "Yes to what?"

"Um, we can go somewhere. Uh, Celestino says I don't have to be in the lobby until 11."

"You've packed?"

"Yes."

Victor clasped his hands in front of him. "My Yuuri, you're so organized! I'm packed too. That gives us plenty of time to get to know one another."

Yuuri let out a nervous laugh. "lead the way."

* * *

 

They went to bright upscale coffee shop that served light breakfasts and sandwiches. It had white chairs and tables with brightly green painted walls. Not knowing what to choose that wouldn't have Celestino tisking tisking over his caloric intake, he followed Victor’s lead. An open face sandwich with what looked like ham, sliced boiled eggs and tomatoes. The coffee was strong and it fortified Yuuri against the soft, lingering looks Victor gave him. Ravenous, Yuuri ate his meal with efficient quickness that belied the nervousness he felt through his limbs. If he focused on his food, he didn't have to look at Victor and his oh so soft gaze.

Victor laughed. "You really worked up an appetite."

Yuuri made some noise in agreement.

"It must have been all that pole dancing. I hear it's very good for your core muscles."

Yuuri promptly choked on the last bit of egg. He washed it down with coffee.

"It is."

"Did you take classes? Christophe wanted me to take some. Said it was better than doing all those core exercises on the mat. What do you think?"

"It was my roommate’s idea."

"Oh? Are you close to him?"

"Um, we're just friends. He thought it would be a joke but I, uh, ended up liking it a lot."

"I can tell," said Victor, pitching his voice low and slow like he was purring. Victor's charms were deadly.

Yuuri felt the blush spread from his cheeks to his whole body. Yuuri did not know how to handle flirting. Normally he'd make excuses and never looked the person in the eye, hoping they'd go away. But he didn't want to be rude when Victor was being so nice. And unfairly beautiful. He had gotten Victor's attention in the worst way possible by embarrassing himself by dancing half naked on a pole and dancing like a fool. By the look on Victor's face, he somehow ensnarled Victor's attention with his drunken charm. A chorus of "HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE??!! goes on repeat in his head while his lizard brain drinks up every minute of Victor looking soft and sexy in his sweatshirt and jeans. Good thing Victor was a chatterbox or else Yuuri would never survive this breakfast.

Yuuri must have had a ghastly look in his face since Victor sat straighter and turned serious. "I'm not making you uncomfortable, am I?"

"No no no no no!" pleaded Yuuri. "It's just that-"

"I'm too much, aren't I?" finished Victor, looking almost sulky.

"It's not you."

Victor didn't look cheered by where this conversation was going. "People are often too star struck to tell me when I'm too much. Please tell me if I’m making you uncomfortable."

"You're fine. It's just that...that is, I don't want you to get the wrong idea about me."

Victor waits.

"I don't want you to be disappointed. I'm not same person when I drink like that."

The soft gooey look returned. "Yuuri," said Victor, his voice going impossibly soft. "I had a good time last night. I haven't so much fun in a very long time. I didn't want it to end. I want to keep in touch. Get to know you."

This was a bad idea. Yuuri misled Victor. Victor will be disappointed in Yuuri’s quietness. His tendency to freak out. He won’t have patience for Yuuri’s anxiety. But…Yuuri didn’t want this to end either. It won’t end. He won’t let his shitty mind sabotage this with Victor.

Before he could doubt it, he reached for his phone. Punched in his passcode and pulled up his contacts list.

“What’s your number?”

Victor gave it. Yuuri entered it and quickly sent victor a text. The resulting beep on Victor’s phone sealed the deal. He was going to keep in touch with Victor. Yuuri almost wanted to hide but, how could he? Victor was smiling at him and Yuuri can’t look away.

* * *

  
Celestino waited in the lobby. All his bags were around him and the taxi had been called. When he saw him, he grinned and waved.

“So, this is what you got up to this morning,” said Celestino, glancing at Victor. “I didn’t see you at the breakfast buffet.”

“I’m sorry coach. I didn’t mean to worry you. I forgot to- “

Celestino laughed. “No worries. I’m glad you’re here on time. Hurry up, we’ve got half an hour.”

“I’ll help you get your bags. My flight isn’t until later,” said Victor.

“You don’t have to.”

“It’s no trouble. I want to.”

The elevator was one of those with glass mirrors all around them. Yuuri could look to one side and see multiple copies of himself and Victor stretch out into an unknown infinity. The puzzling beauty of it made it easier for Yuuri to focus on something other than his nervousness. Victor hummed something indistinct under his breath. He still smelled like vanilla and lemons. The numbers slowly grew, moving digit by digit to his designated floor.

"You don't have to come with me," said Yuuri.

"It's ok. I don't have an interview until the afternoon. Yakov said today would be my rest day so I’ll be resting with you."

"Ok."

The elevator door opened with a ding!

"So... you train in Detroit?" asked Victor.

Yuuri nodded.

"Yeah. I'm taking a few college courses. Nothing fancy."

"Wow. I've never gone to college. Skating is my whole life."

The way Victor said it made Yuuri pause. Like it was a faraway regret that Victor didn’t want to dwell on.

"What are you taking?"

"Some minor courses on business management and accounting. Um, it sometimes takes my mind off the pressure of skating."

"A very practical distraction."

"Yeah."

They finally arrived in front of Yuuri's hotel room. he pressed the card onto the reader and waited for the light to go green. He turned on the light and was glad his room was all clean. His bags packed and the only things left to pack was his toiletries and the rumpled suit on the bed.

“Wow. You’re so tidy, Yuuri. Little Yuri could learn something from you. He would never follow my example.”

Not knowing what to say something so absurd, Yuuri went into the tiny bathroom to collect his things. Toothpaste, toothbrush, saving cream, comb and the hotel shampoos went into a little plastic bag. He put his things away. His suit would be horribly wrinkled but that can’t be helped.

“I can’t imagine Yuri would like you calling him that.”

“Oh, he hates it,” said Victor lightly. “But that’s not a good reason to stop.”

Yuuri couldn’t help but laugh at that. He shut off the lights and closed the door and they both continued down the hall. Into the elevator with its hall of mirrors that allowed Yuuri to look at Victor without looking directly at him. He leaned against the mirror wall, his head tilted up to watch the numbers slowly descend. Quieter than this morning.

“I know I’m not what you’ve expected,” said Victor. “It’s my fault really. I let people see what they want to see. It's easier that way and Yakov always said I’m lazy if it works for me.”

“No, it’s not that at all.”

Victor looked like he didn’t believe him. “It’s ok if you don’t want to text me.”

“But I do,” insisted Yuuri. Victor was gorgeous. But more than that, he was kind and goofy. He only knew Victor for 48 hours but Victor was much better than any image his fourteen-year-old mind could conjure up from glossy magazine pages and interviews. Less polished but more interesting. And a wonderful dancer. He could dance with Victor all night and the thought of never be able to do more was unacceptable.

The elevator opened with a ding. The suitcase trailed behind him, as did Victor. Yuuri stopped at a good distance from the elevator as to not block other people. He could see Celestino waiting near the lobby sofa, facing the door. In less than fifteen minutes, he could get into a taxi and head for the airport. Yuuri’s words usually had a gift of failing him when he needs them. So, before he lost his nerve, he pulled Victor in for a kiss.

Victor made an adorable sound but soon followed Yuuri’s lead, deepening the kiss. Yuuri could stand here kissing Victor forever but the sight of Celestino at the corner of his eye made him pull away.

Yuuri felt his whole body flush and it became hard to look at Victor in the eye. But when he managed to, Victor looked stunned before his face softened into that warm gooey fond expression that Yuuri remembered from this morning.

“Wow,” said Victor.

“I meant it when I said I really wouldn’t mind if you texted me,” said Yuuri.

Celestino finally spotted Yuuri and called out to him.

“I’ve got to go,” said Yuuri.

They kissed once more. The kiss that was more like a comforting peck on the lips that promised of something more. More of what, he didn’t know. But whatever it was, Yuuri looked for to it.


End file.
